


Pancake Artifacts

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, andronikos as a dad, dad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful...Sith artifacts can turn up anywhere, even in your kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU’RE DOING THAT ‘FIRST SENTENCE’ MEME HOW ABOUT 'WHY IS THERE A PANCAKE IN THE SILVERWARE DRAWER?’ ASKED BY @starrypawz (on Tumblr)

**"Why is there a pancake in the silverware drawer?"**

“'Scuse me, babe?!”

Criz turned her head to stare at her husband. Her lekku twitched in suppressed laughter as Andronikos dropped his feet from the table. He went over to join her. Long seconds passed as he gazed at the offending object among the polished silver spoons and knives.

“Okay, you weren’t kiddin’. _I_ didn’t put it there. Did you ask Prudy? Our daughter tends to do some…weird stuff.”

She snorted as she read the odd squiggles on the pastry. Ancient Sith, and the characters formed one word: ARTIFACT.

“Momma! You found my artifact!” The little girl bounced into the kitchen, her pigtails flopping merrily on her shoulders. “I was _looking_ for that!”

Criz gingerly picked up the pancake artifact. “Why is it in the silverware drawer, Prudy? It’s getting a bit…limp.”

“I made it this morning, then told Uncle Talos that there was an important artifact somewhere in the house. He got all excited and went looking all over for it. He’s a good tracker, you know, and I put it in the last place he’d look.”

“In the silverware drawer?!”

“It worked…I think. He’s still searching the basement.”

Andronikos laughed. “That explains why Drellik was in such a huff this morning, worse than a bantha with its tail on fire.”

Criz sighed and said, “Why don’t we make something that will be a bit more…durable, Prudy, for Uncle Talos to find?”

“’Kay, Momma.”

She sighed. Pancake artifacts. What would her imaginative daughter come up with next?


End file.
